


You In The Dark Smiling

by grandebatbae



Series: Kaido's TimDami Week 2017 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Tim - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Omega!Damian, Parents, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: Tim loses the last six years of memories, leaving Damian to explain the new pack dynamic, their bond, when they stopped hating each other, oh- and their son.TimDami Week 2017 ◊ Day 5 ◊ Memory Loss





	You In The Dark Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some TimDami parentals  
> Posted late with permission
> 
> ◊MEMORY LOSS◊

The first thing that nearly makes Tim scream is his body. When he wakes up in the familiar infirmary of the Batcave everything  _appears_  normal, but when he looks down at his body and discovers that it's not only huge, but far older than eighteen, he really starts to panic.

He pulls his hand- his huge, calloused hand -up to his face and uses palmistry to work out his age. He goes along the lines, the years going up, until he figures it out.

He's twenty four. 

_He's twenty four!_

The curtain to the bay is suddenly ripped aside. Someone steps in with their head bent and a tray in their hands. A young man with black hair and tanned skin.

When his head raises to see Tim wide awake, sitting up in bed, a smile breaks onto his familiar face. Tim feels an unsettling amount of relief fill him when their eyes meet. Almost like...

"Beloved," the clearly grown-up Damian says. Tim doesn't know which confusing part of this predicament to work out first. Damian called him beloved, Damian feels like an Omega, Tim feels like his Alpha, they feel  _bonded._

"I think-" He begins, his voice raspy. Damian's beautiful face breaks into concern as he places the tray down- Why does he have the tray? Where is Alfred?

"What is it?" A hand reaches for him and out of pure reflex, Tim whacks Damian in the wrist. The teen draws back with an audible gasp and Tim can  _feel_  that, in his his, his  _soul._ The fear, the rejection, the hurt.

Tim haphazardly waves his hands around his head before the other attacks him, though he looks more timid than angry, "Memory- Or, or future? I think I- I think I've either lost my memory or travelled to the future."

Damian draws back, staring at Tim with wide eyes. He murmurs something about a spell and then disappears. 

"Damian-" When the younger man disappears Tim feels like he loses something.

He pushes the blankets back to see he is wearing a pair of sweats and a singlet. He swings his legs off of the bed when Damian returns, this time with Bruce, looking like he has aged twenty years in just five. Wrinkles are set deep in his skin with his cowl pulled down- Tim can see the weight of the years in his eyes.

Has he missed so much?

"Bruce-"

"Whats the last thing you remember?"

Tim swallows hard, tries to think back to anything before this moment. He remembers Damian being twelve and un-presented, that's for sure. He remembers being a middle Alpha, not the lead...

"The Foundation has just closed a deal with INS. I remember working on it, then working on hunting down Flamingo, then I went to sleep. That's it. Six years ago, right?"

Damian's eyes dip to Tim's hands, understanding how he found his age out.

"What have I missed?"

Neither have the answer. Tim glances back and forth between them as father and son take on a similar expression, most of fear, like they are afraid to tell him anything.

Looking practically despaired a moment later, Damian drops his head and excuses himself, turning and leaving the medical bay.

"The other night," Bruce begins, approaching Tim, "We encountered a young and inexperienced mage. She probably didn't mean to cause this damage, but you've been out for three days."

He brings his gauntlet screen up and searches through footage. He shows Tim the visual- they are on a roof, a young girl standing before Tim, Bruce and Damian with her arms raised. She fires and Tim swears he quite literally  _jumps_  in front of Damian and takes the hit.

"He's my mate," Tim mumbles, exasperated.

"He is," Bruce confirms, "The moment you two bonded was the moment I lost my position of Alpha. You're the Alpha now, because you're with my son."

Tim draws back with wide eyes,  _"I'm_  Alpha? How long have I been Alpha?"

"About a year. You and Damian bonded when he was seventeen."

_Seventeen?_

"I-...Were you...okay with that?"

Bruce shakes his head  _no_ , "Not at first. There were certain circumstances that lead to the situation. Those are questions for Damian to answer, not me. You need to get some rest, but his job is to jog your memory, see if we can fix it the natural way. Meanwhile we're trying to find a solution?"

The calmness is unsurprising, Tim thinks as he steps out into the unfamiliar cave. Things have changed, shifted, and it seems so much smaller.

"Master Timothy," a voice says. Tim drags his gaze from the computer set up to look at the elevator doors. Alfred step out and Tim sighs a breath of relief.

"Alfred, you haven't aged a day," he remarks, before biting his tongue, remembering the butler will have no idea what he means.

"Ah, yes, Master Damian has informed me of your condition. How are you feeling?"

How is he feeling? Tim isn't sure he has an answer yet.

"Fine," he smiles solmenly.

Walking through the manor, it is still a timeless classic. He wonders where they have all gone- Dick, Jason, Cass, Steph. Are the Titans still together? How is Kon? Bart? Cassie?

He is approaching his bedroom door when it suddenly opens. Damian steps into the corridor with his head bent, not noticing Tim until the older's scent hits him.

When they meet eyes he feels warmth flood his entire being, though Damian looks like it only makes him feel worse. 

He's bigger, but nothing like his father. Lean and long as Talia is, a bit shorter than Tim. His eyes are still the same vibrant green and he does not have the frown wrinkles Tim was expecting. 

"You-... _We_  sleep in there." 

Damian points to the bedroom next door. It used to be Dick's and Tim is almost afraid to ask.

Catching onto his panic, Damian shakes his head, "He's fine, he's just in Blüdhaven. Everyone is fine. Come this way." He states the information like it's nothing but Tim feels a significant amount of relief rise up off of his chest.

"Why did we both move from our bedrooms?" Tim asks. When the teen opens the door he seems to do a quick once-over, deeming it suitable. He leads Tim inside.

"You should take a shower and get some rest. Then I'll try to jog your memory."

With that, Damian turn around and leaves without telling Tim anything else.

Accepting that the younger is in pain, Tim complies. He finds clothes in the nearby draw, his he assumes from the scent, and takes a shower.

As the water rains over him, he attempts to recall something. He has little images- One that shines brightest is Damian smiling at him. He's sweaty and lying in a bed so Tim assumes that is during a heat.

He remembers Bruce wanting to hit him when they broke some news to him in the dining room. He remembers turning twenty four and the party that everyone attended.

That's it, except for one reoccurring image.

Damian is standing in front of him. He is smiling at Tim and Tim can feel his own happiness rushing through him. It feels like an important memory, but all he can see is Damian surrounded by nothingness.

Something  _really_  big is missing, something he can not recall on any level. Whatever it is, he guesses that it is the reason Bruce refused to tell him anything and why Damian is acting so shady.

When he emerges, Damian is sitting at the end of the bed with his hands clenching his sweater tight. 

"I know you said I need rest," he begins, "but I've been out for three days. I'm ready for any..." Damian gets to his feet and strides across the room. Tim feels rooted to the spot when the younger stops before him, eyes downcast, looking sad.

Tim realises a part of the pressure in his chest is actually what Damian is feeling.

He fights down the urge to flinch away that is rooted in him from two years of being a target of the boy, when Damian reaches for him.

Gently, he wraps his arms around Tim's waist and rests his head on his chest.

"I am sorry. It's just...My bond mark is aching. That is all."

Tim nods slowly, his arms coming to rest over Damian's back. Then his chin nestles into Damian's hair and he feels a significant amount of relaxation wash over them.

_He could get used to this._

"I went into heat when I was sixteen. We were already on good terms and I ordered father to bring you to me. I...desired you. He declined. After I would pretend I never asked such a thing. One day it happened when he was not home. I went looking for you and I...I caused your rut. We kept it a secret but he caught on eventually without saying anything until the next time. He tried to keep us apart but it got to the point where I was hurting myself during my heat without you. He allowed it, but we were not to bond."

_Not to bond?_

"But we are," Tim frowns.

Damian nods against his chest. He steps back, tilting his head up to look Tim in the eye. He can not help but think the Omega is stunning, a trait Tim had never seen in his brother for obvious reasons.

"Do you have any recollection?" He asks quietly.

"I remember Bruce wanting to hit me in the dining room. I remember my birthday," he stops short, unsure of how to describe the moment, "There's this thing. You, in the dark, smiling. I can't see what you're holding though."

Damian turns his back on Tim for a moment. He used to do that when he was a kid; turn around to think.

"Come with me," he says quietly.

The eerie tone sets Tim's nerve on edge. He should have guessed it had something to do with Dick old room, but he does not catch onto until they are out in the hallway, Damian with his hands on the door.

Jade eyes glance up at him, full of fear and caution, "Please do not-...Just, let me explain. Do not speak."

_Do not speak?_

The door cracks open and light from the hall chandelier streams in. Tim realises the walls are painted a soft blue and much of the old manor's decorative editions have been removed.

It looks like a well-embellished, modern day...nursery.

Tim swallows thickly, following Damian in. A motion sensor must pick up their movements. It causes several nightlights to switch on.

A cot sits in the corner. 

Damian approaches it ahead of Tim, who is stuck in the centre of the room with a hundred truths flooding into his head.

_A baby. He and Damian have a baby._

The Omega coos softly as he lifts the child up. Tim wants to move, wants to know everything, but he feels stuck to the floor.

"His name is Thomas Drake," Damian tells him quietly, "He's almost one."

Slowly, so very slowly, Tim shuffles towards them with his eyes trained on their son. The baby is gorgeous- a beautiful mix of he and Damian already.

 _Thomas,_ after Damian's better grandfather.

Tim wonders how many moments he may never see again in his own head. Holding his son for the first time, feeling him kick, picking a name.

"You were happy, even though we were scared to tell father," Damian says as Tim slowly slides the back of his finger down the baby's chubby cheek. He tiredly looks up at him, one hand a fist in his mouth and the other gripping Damian's shirt. "We both were."

When Tim glances a Damian he gets a rush of images in his head; a sweet scent permeating the house to the point that he has to stay in his safe house for a week, suffering through a rut brought on by that very smell.

Returning from the Titans one day and being jumped from the bannister, landed upon and kissed. Being dragged into a premature rut by Damian's heat.

Spending the entire two days they have to themselves in Tim's room, getting lost in each other as they make love through their heat and rut.

Smirking at one another across the table as their family sits to dinner, knowing something they don't. A secret hotter than any Tim has ever had to keep in his life.

Holding Damian after his orgasm, stroking his hair, never letting go as he calms down. They press their hands together and smile. They know, they both know, they are long gone.

Standing protectively in front of Damian when the truth is discovered and Bruce confronts them, forbids them.

The pain he can feel through their ghost bond, as Damian sinks his own nails into his flesh and cries for Tim, wishes he was there, bangs his limbs against the headboard without realising.

A desperate call from Bruce for help.

The further into the manor Tim goes, the more desperate he becomes until he is kicking down Damian's door and sprinting in to be with him.

A small amount of smugness when Damian begs to be bonded with, even if that was Bruce's number one rule. The pain of rejecting him is there, but only because the eventual happening is postponed. It's going to happen, just not soon.

Lifting Damian up and holding him tight when the pregnancy test is presented to him. Fighting off his fear of having a child whilst being a teenager, going to the ultrasounds and shutting down their eldest brother when he came under the belief that he had a right to question Tim.

Wrapped up in warm, fuzzy blankets with Damian as they feel their baby kick, giggling with the realisation that this is happening- they are finally getting something good.

Holding Damian's hand as he cries, comforting him through their bond as Doctor Tompkins tells him  _one last push._

The first time Thomas looks into Tim's eyes.

When he is brought out of his reverie, Damian is staring at him with his head tilted to the side?

"Belo-...Tim?" He whispers.

Tim kisses him, putting an arm around their son.

It is no longer just Damian in the dark, his mind slowly lighting up with every little memory, impossible to forget such love.


End file.
